Gorafaron
Gorafaron Die Gorafaron-Reihe ist eine Fantasyromanreihe des schweizer Hobby Schriftsteller Eser Tavares. Ein Teil der Geschichte wurde 2009 veröffentlicht. Der Roman spielt in einer von Eser Tavares erfundenen Welt (Gorafaron). Es erzählt die Geschichte aus verschiedenen Sichtweisen, so dass der Leser selbst entscheidet mit welcher Figur er sich am besten identifizieren kann, somit gibt es auch keine Hauptfigur dafür viele verschiedene Antihelden. Gorafaron: Der grosse Krieg in Rûngard (DgKR), der erste Teil der Romanreihe, spielt im neuen Zeitalter des 6200. Sonnenzyklus. Das neue Zeitalter, welches auch das Zeitalter der Gnade der Götter genannt wird begann im 5416. Sonnenzyklus mit dem Bau der Haupstadt der Menschen. Die Geschichte wird aus der Sicht der Bewohner Rûngards erzählt. Als Vertreter Rûngards spielen Elben, Menschen, Zwerge, und Vajil's eine grosse Rolle. Die Sicht ihrer Gegenspieler auch Geschöpfe Ordums genannt werden im zweiten Teil erzählt und beginnt 50 Sonnenzyklen zuvor. Zu ihnen zählen unteranderem Orks, Oger, Albae und Trolle. Zum dritten Teil der Romanreihe ist noch wenig bekannt. Der Roman dient als Vorlage für zwei Adaptionen, zum einen spielt das Spiel Legend of the Phoenix (LotP) von TavaCorp Entertainment im gleichen Zeitalter wie die Geschichte die Schlacht um Rûngard und zum anderen dient sie als Grundlage für die Dungeons and Dragons Gruppe Rächer des Lichts. Geschichte Entstehung Vor langer Zeit, so sagt man, begann die Geschichte des Steins. Es heisst, der Stein Rûngard sei aus dem härtesten Gestein, welches auf Asgard vorkommt und es sei der einzige seiner Art. Doch der Neid des Mondes auf die Sonne wurde zu gross, er schob sich des Tages vor ihr Antlitz und verdunkelte den Himmel. Dies führte zu schweren Steinschlägen. Nach den Steinschlägen im Lande Asgard hörte einer der Felsen Rûngard nicht mehr zu rollen auf und begann innerlich zu glühen. Aus der Hitze erhob sich ein kleiner Zwerg, Vraccass der Schmied. Wie aus dem Nichts löschte eine Windböe die heisse Esse und aus der feinen, weissen Glut erhob sich eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, Närjí die Wunderschöne. Nach der Explosion, als der Fels aufprallte, entstand aus der übriggebliebenen Schlacke Ordum. Zu ihrem Vergnügen erschufen die drei ein Ebenbild ihrer Welt: Gorafaron. Auf diese Welt setzten sie ihre von ihnen geschaffenen Kinder. Für Vraccass waren dies die stämmigen Zwerge, die er in seiner göttlichen Esse aus Edelmetallen, Steinen und Lehm schmiedete. Ordum hingegen wollte nicht nur ein Lebewesen erschaffen und formte aus Lehm Orks und aus Schlamm Oger und Trolle. Unter grossem Schmettern der Schöpferstimme Närjí erhob sich das erste ihrer Kinder Éoil der Avatar. Es ertönten helle Flöten und klare Harfen. Eins nach dem andern formte sie aus Luft, Liebe und Gesang weitere Elben. Als Ordum diese wunderschönen Geschöpfe sah befiel sein Herz Neid. Vraccass betrachtete seine kräftigen Zwerge und empfand sie als gelungen, doch er merkte, dass Närjís Schöpfung unübertroffen war. Die Schöpfungen Vraccass und Ordums spürten die Gefühle ihrer Götter und ihre Ungewissheit gährte zur Wut und schliesslich zum Hass auf die Kinder der Wunderschönen. Krieg kam ins Land und währte Jahrtausende lang. Während dieses Dreifrontenkrieges, der die Völker zu verschlingen drohte, kam Närjí auf die rettende Idee ihre Wesen unsterblich zu machen. Ordum empfand dies als noch grössere Blasphemie, grösser noch als der Elben Schönheit. Jetzt waren sie dazu auch noch unsterblich, fast schon Götter. Dies konnte er nicht zulassen und schaffte es in einem riesigen Kraftaufwand alle Elben bis auf einen –Éoil der Avatar- wieder sterblich zu kriegen. Diese riesige Anstrengung kostete ihn schlussendlich den Sieg. Dem Éoil konnte er jedoch einen Dorn in den Unterleib rammen, der ihn, falls er ihn rauszöge, wieder zum Sterblichen machen würde. Vraccass, der sich schon zuvor aus dem Konflikt zurückgezogen hatte, konnte seine Geschwister überzeugen, den Krieg einzustellen. Um den Frieden jedoch zu wahren, schlug er vor, eine vierte Rasse zu erschaffen, an der alle arbeiten sollen. Die Menschen. Den Menschen überliessen sie mit wem sie leben, kämpfen und sterben wollten. So zersplitterten sich diese und schlossen sich allen an. Sie verbreiteten sich sehr rasch. Ordum aber war das nicht genug, er fühlte sich von Vraccass um den Sieg betrogen und von Närjí im Stich gelassen. Also schuf er, verborgen von den anderen, seine perfekten Geschöpfe, die Albae, er flüsterte ihnen ein, dass die Elben sie aus Neid über ihr Können und ihre Schönheit verbannt hätten. Ihm unterlief jedoch ein Fehler. Als er sie mit seinen Erstgeschaffenen, den Orks, Ogern und Trollen messen wollte, kam es zum Krieg unter seinen Kindern. In diesem wurden die Oger fast und die Trolle ganz ausgerottet. Das Orkreich Wrokks bot jedoch erbitterten Widerstand. Götter Es existieren drei Götter Vraccass der Schmied, Närji Mutter aller Magie und Ordum der Zerstörer. Vracnardum Wie sich Vracnardum erschuf ist unbekannt, jedoch formte er die Welt Asgard. Er schuf die Sonne, den Mond und die Sterne. All dies zu erschaffen kostete ihm fast all seine Macht. Um nicht zu Sterben schloss er sich und seine übrig gebliebene Macht in einen grossen Steinbrocken Namens Rûngard auf Asgard. Viele nennen diesen Gott auch Vater aller Götter oder Gott Asgard Vraccass der Schmied Vraccass ist der erste Sohn des Urgottes Vracnardum, auch Herr der Schlachten genannt, erhob sich als erster aus der Hitze des Felsen Rûngard nach den Steinschlägen im Lande Asgard. In seiner göttlichen Esse schmiedete er aus Edelmetallen, Steinen und Lehm, Zwerge, Gnome, schuf Berge, Hügel und Flüsse. Domänen Mut, Schutz, Stärke, Krieg, Runen, Sonne Ordum der Zerstörer Närji - Mutter der Magie Närji auch die Dame des Geheimnis oder Mutter der Magie genannt ist die Göttin der Elben und Feen. Die Elben erzählen sich, dass die Göttin der Liebe mit ihrem ersten Atemzug, Luft und den Wind erschuf. Ausserdem formte sie mit einer Träne das Meer. Domänen Liebe, Wissen, Magie, Luft, Sterne